Lunch
by Doctor.Uta
Summary: Hinata. Kiba. Some Ichiraku ramen. And, of course, Naruto. I guess this counts as KibaHina, but it's a tad one-sided. There is a good amount of cursing here. Happy reading!


"You mean to say you had ramen—with _Naruto_?!"

He loves and hates the way the bluenette blushes so prettily; the pink hue brings life to her otherwise pale porcelain-esque cheeks, but it only appears when _that _guy's name is brought up.

And that never fails to piss him off.

She's fidgeting with the hem of her lavender jacket—a new habit she picked up in lieu of her old finger-poking one—and offers a shy glance from behind her lashes with her head titled down (Oh God, she has no idea what that look _does _to him) as she nods. "Y-Yes." She is so flustered, she is _stuttering _again. Stuttering. He hasn't heard her do that in the past two years! _'I am going to kill that Uzumaki_.'

"When did this happen?!"

"He just happened to see me eating at Ichiraku, and he offered. A-And I accepted."

"Really?" His eyes look incredulous. No way. The fucking idiot actually _asked _her, after all of these years. What's next? He's going to ask her out again, on a _real _date? Oh, hell no.

"I-I-It was the first time he asked, and I thought it would be a nice change of pace, you know." The sad thing is, he does know. He knows all too well how the girl pined over him, making moon-eyes at the dead last when he's talking to someone else (typically Sakura, and technically it's not really a conversation when the teammate is yelling at him and punching him whenever he opens that mouth of his) since Academy days.

He's known all this time, and it's because _he _pined over _her_ all this time.

God damnit, this shit isn't fair.

But it'll be okay. Knowing the blond, he would probably say or do something stupid ultimately hurting her feelings, and who will be there to help pick up the pieces of her heart? Him, that's who. Because he will _always _be there for her.

"What's a teammate for?" he can just imagine himself saying, with his quintessential fanged grin, all the while shoving words of confessing his love in the darkest corner of his mind. He would bide his time, wait for her to heal and then make his move on her, when he knows for sure that there's no chance of anyone else in her heart. But that's still a long way off from now. Now, he will play the supportive teammate and friend, like he's done since they were 12. Just seeing that smile, the small upturning of her lips with her eyes lighting up with mirth and her cheeks dusted with this cotton candy pink color that makes her all the more _beautiful_, makes all of the bitterness worth it.

He has to swallow all of the bile in his throat to spit out, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Her smile widens a bit more, "I did. It was delicious."

He chokes a bit on his spit when he hears that. Pleasant or nice are words he's expecting from her pretty little mouth, _not _delicious. What the hell?

"What?"

And she goes and does that adorable head tilt that shows she's confused. If not for the situation at hand, he would have swooned a smidgen. "Hmm?"

"What do you mean by delicious?!"

"Well, I never thought Naruto would be so tasty." Oh God, he feels a heart attack approaching. Naruto, _without an honorific_. Oh man, she's still _talking _about it. "Teuchi-san was so nice." That ramen dude was in on this too? What is this?!

"That chef hooked you up with that Uzumaki idiot?! Why are you calling him delicious and tasty and all of that disgusting shit?! God, did you two fucking make out or something?!" He knows that she dislikes cursing, but he finds himself not caring when Hinata—_his _sweet, precious, innocent Hinata—spouting nonsense.

It's _her _turn to sputter in embarrassment (what, she wasn't feeling embarrassed _before_, so why now?!) as her face flushes entirely in a red color. "I-I-I-I didn't mean—n-n-not N-Naruto-kun! I-I meant _Naruto_, as in the ramen ingredient!" He can almost see the steam leaving her ears as heat envelops her face. He gapes._  
_

Oh. _Oh_.

He's a fucking idiot.

"Y-Y-Y-You thought t-that I-I—w-w-with Naruto-kun—a-and d-doing t-t-t-t-t-_that_." She brings her hands to cup her face, as if she's cooling herself down as she thinks about such activities. Hell, it's probably the first time she ever thought of stuff like this. Fuck, he screwed up.

"S-Sorry!" For all that is good and holy, he has to stop _stuttering_. That's not his thing at all! It's reserved for his lovable, currently red-faced teammate!

"I-It's fine, Kiba-kun." For the most part, she's calmed down. A small blush is still there, but that's expected after what he said. "I-I should be sorry that I didn't specify what I meant earlier."

He shakes his head fervently. "No, that was all me, Hinata! I misunderstood what you said entirely and said some embarrassing stuff." Again, she says she doesn't fault him at all, but at least she's not blaming herself. Still, he feels like crap after what he said. "I gotta make it up to you somehow. I'll take you out to eat, my treat!" She's waving her hands denying his offer, reasoning that it's unnecessary, but he doesn't let it stop him from insisting until she acquiesces.

There. Now he has an excuse to take her out. Take that, Naruto.

* * *

Should I be writing other stuff? Yes. Do I feel like it right now? Kinda. Not really. No.

Sorry guys, I've been pretty busy out in the non-virtual world. I had band camp for a whole week in August, and I had to do some engagement party stuff and not to mention all of the summer homework I've been putting off until now. Jesus, I'm going to be a _junior _in _two days_._  
_

So, I was eating some instant ramen (that Nongshim hot and spicy flavor is the shit, man) and saw some Naruto floating around and thought how hilarious it would be if someone misunderstands Hinata when she says "I ate ramen with Naruto earlier." Poor Kiba. I put him through such torture for my entertainment. No regrets! But yeah, KibaHina is cute. Not my OTP (nah man, GaaHina all the way), but still ship it. Oh god, there was this AMV that was hilarious called Ship Happens. It's the first video that pops up when you search "ship happens amv" and I fucking love it. The song is a parody of "I don't care, I love it" called (appropriately) "I don't care, I ship it" by Not Literally Productions. Good video.

Anyway, that's it. I was kinda aiming for a small drabble, but I guess this works too. Eh.

Doing summer homework (fuck US History, man),  
—The Doctor


End file.
